


Neraka

by Cineraria



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Dark!Johann, Historical, Other, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ini tentang perang.Perang yang tak pernah kenyang meminta tumbalnya.





	Neraka

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini

“Bersiaaap!!!”

Moncong-moncong senapan diarahkan lurus ke dapan. Terhitung sepuluh orang dengan tangan diborgol di tiang pancangan dan mata diikat tertutup. Berdiri tak gentar, seolah detik-detik menegangkan ini tak berarti, di hadapan “malaiakt pencabut nyawa”; puluhan eksekutor berdarah dingin yang berbaris rapat mengitari mereka, seperti ular yang mendesis bersiap mencaplok mangsa.  

“Tembaaakk!!!”

Serentak dalam hitungan detik setelah pelatuk ditarik, pekik letusan senjata api keras memekakkan telinga, susul-menyusul memecah lapangan berdarah itu. Seiring percikan api yang menyemburkan timah panas, melesat secepat kedipan mata, mengoyak daging dan menembus tulang. Bersarang di tubuh para korban. Diikuti kepala-kepala yang terkulai, dan merah darah yang mengucur, membasahi kulit pucat yang tak lagi bernyawa, mengalir dan menggenangi tanah kerontang.

“ _Stoppen_!!!”

Para algojoberseragam hitam─sehitam aksi penjagalan sehari-hari mereka─menghentikan tembakan. Moncong-moncong senapan laras panjang diturunkan.

 

Pria yang sedari tadi meneriakkan titah maut itu berdiri terpisah paling belakang.

Tangannya bertautan di balik punggung.

Wajahnya kaku memandang bukit mayat yang telah diturunkan dari tiang gantungan. Sorot di mata biru itu dingin, kontras dengan merah yang memantul di sana. Merah darah yang terciprat dan menggenang di sela sepatu _boots-_ nya. Merah yang menyala di langit senja, seakan sedang memendam getir dan murka yang tak mampu diluapkan, bahkan dalam bentuk tangisan awan.

“Perintah Anda, LetnanBauer?!”

“Bakarlah! Semuanya!”

Sabdanya dingin, dan merah api yang segera berkobar melahap tumpukan mayat sehabis dibantai─seperti membasmi nyamuk. Dingin dan panas yang berlawanan memantul dari iris biru─yang tak lagi seterang siang─dan membayang di wajah tegas khas _Arya_ -nya.

Angin berhembus keras, membawa panas kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat menerpa wajahnya, meniup jubah hijau kebesarannya─yang ditempeli serentetan emblem dan medal kebanggan.

Johann tetap bergeming.

“ _Heil Hitler!”_

Pekik yel-yel meluncur dari mulut para algojo.

Penyandang pangkat Letnan itu membalikkan badan. Kakinya diseret menjauhi gelanggang pembantaian.

Dalam hati ia mendecih. _Tua bangka_ itu akan menuai benihnya.

Diktator yang sekali goresan tangan atau anggukan persetujuannya, harus ditebus dengan jutaan nyawa melayang, seiring tangis jerit kaum tertindas yang malang.

Sementara dia justru berada di tengah gemerlap isatana nyaman dengan singgasana empuk, dan ia di sini bersama mereka menjelma _budak_ -nya; kaki tangan; mesin pembunuh yang memuluskan harapan-harapan gilanya.

Johann menoleh ke belakang, menatap sekali lagi nyala api yang meletup-letup semakin tinggi membumbung.

Api; perlambang perang yang menghancurkan.

Perang yang tak pernah kenyang meminta tumbalnya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan:  
> \- Heil Hitler!! (Hidup Hitler!!): Yel-yel dan penghormatan khas Nazi  
> \- Arya: ras Jerman


End file.
